User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log - 011: Avzin vs. Fire Queens
Don't mess up with old laddies. Turn 1: Avzin * Activates " ". * Activates "Token Connection". * Sets 3 Spell/Trap Cards from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Hiroki * Draws. * Activates "Prominence Guidance" from his hand, Special Summoning "Fire Queen Avatar Samidha" from his Deck (1100/200). * Normal Summons "Fire Queen Avatar Sagnica" (1600/200). * Tunes "Sagnica" and "Samidha" to Synchro Summon "Fire Queen Supreme Avatar Afroza" (2500/1600). * Activates " ", Special Summoning "Sagnica" from his Graveyard (1600/200). * Activates the effect of "Afroza", destroying "Sagnica" and all Set cards Avzin controls, but Avzin activates his Set " ", negating "Afroza"'s effects and preventing it from attacking. * "Sagnica" attacks directly (Avzin: 4000 -> 1600). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Avzin * Draws. * During his Standby Phase, he Special Summons a " " due to the effect of "Jam Breeding Machine" (500/500), but due to the effect of "Token Connection", it gains 1000 ATK as it is in Attack Position (500 -> 1500/500), and it cannot be targeted by Hiroki's card effects. * Upon the Token's Special Summon, Avzin activates his Set "Token Dance". Since a Token is Special Summoned to Avzin's side of the field, he can destroy 1 card Hiroki controls. He destroys "Afroza". * Upon the Token's Special Summon, he uses the other effect of "Token Connection", letting Avzin draw 1 card. * Also, due to the effect of "Token Dance", all Attack Position Tokens Avzin controls gain 1000 ATK (1500 -> 2500/500), and it cannot be destroyed by Hiroki's card effects. * Since a "Fire Queen" is destroyed by a card effect, Hiroki Special Summons "Samidha" from his Graveyard (1100/'200'), also he Special Summons "Fire Queen Avatar Homa" from his hand (800/'200'), but it is destroyed in the End Phase. * Activates his face-down " ", making all Tokens Avzin controls in Attack Position gain 1000 ATK (2500 -> 3500/500), and they cannot be destroyed by battle. * "Slime Token" attacks "Sagnica" activates his Set "Redirection Arm", changing the attack target to "Homa". * Ends his turn. Turn 4: Hiroki * Draws. * During his Standby Phase of the turn "Afroza" is destroyed by a card effect, he Special Summons herself from his Graveyard (2500/'1600'), also he banishes a random card from Avzin's hand, face-down (" ") and a card in Avzin's Graveyard, face-up (" "). * Changes "Sagnica" to Defense Position. (1600/'200') * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 5: Avzin * Draws. * During his Standby Phase, he Special Summons a " " due to the effect of "Jam Breeding Machine" (500 -> 3500/500). * Since a Token is Special Summoned to Avzin's side of the field, he uses the effect of "Token Dance" (destroying "Sagnica"), and due to the effect of "Token Connection", he draws 1 card. * Since a "Fire Queen" monster is destroyed by a card effect, he Special Summons "Homa" from his Graveyard (800/'200') * "Slime Token" attacks and destroys "Homa". * "Slime Token #2" attacks and destroys "Afroza". * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 6: Hiroki * Draws. * Activates the effect of "Sagnica" from his Graveyard. If it is destroyed by a card effect during the previous turn, he destroys "Samidha" to draw 1 card, but Avzin activates his Set " ", returning "Samidha" to Hiroki's hand. * Since Hiroki controls no monsters, the effect of "Sagnica" does not resolve. * Activates his face-down " ", Setting all Spell/Trap Cards Avzin controls face-down. (Slime Tokens: 3500 -> 500/500). * Activates " " from his hand, Special Summoning "Homa" (800/200), "Sagnica" (1600/200) and "Afroza" (2500/1600) from his Graveyard. * Uses the effect of "Afroza". By destroying "Homa", he destroys all Set cards Avzin controls, but Avzin activates the effect of "Stardust Strategist" from his hand, by discarding it, it negates an effect that destroys 2 or more cards on the field. * Tributes "Sagnica" and "Homa" to Tribute Summon "Fire Queen High Avatar Banhi" (2500/1900). * Banhi attacks "Slime Token", but Avzin activates the effect of "Bubble Illusionist" from his hand, discarding it to negate an attack towards a Token he controls, and ending his Battle Phase. * Ends his turn. Due to "Rekindling"'s effect, "Afroza" is banished. Turn 7: Avzin * Draws. * Activates his Set " ", "Token Connection", " " and "Token Dance" (Slime Tokens: 500 -> 3500/500). * Activates " ", Special Summoning " " (0 --> 3000/0). * Since a Token is Special Summoned to Avzin's side of the field, he uses the effect of "Token Dance" (destroying "Banhi"), and due to the effect of "Token Connection", he draws 1 card. * "Slime Token" attacks directly (Hiroki: 4000 -> 500). * "Slime Token #2" attacks directly (Hiroki: 500 -> 0). Avzin wins. Category:Blog posts